


That Look

by ScientistSalarian



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Drunk Aliens, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Prompt Fill, Romance, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientistSalarian/pseuds/ScientistSalarian
Summary: This is a humorous Shakarian drabble that gets a bit steamy at the end. The prompt I was given was "Omg, are you seeing this shit?"





	That Look

"Oh my god, are you seeing this shit?" Shepard's gaze shot over to the corner of the seedy bar where an elcor and a hanar were attempting to engage in a game of darts.

"I am now." Garrus responded with a mixture of amusement and disbelief. "Can elcor even grasp darts properly?"

"Oh I think we're about to find out." Shepard said supressing a giggle. She leaned against Garrus' chest and snuggled in close to get comfortable. Things were about to get extremely entertaining and she didn't want to miss a single moment of what she assumed could only be an ill-fated game. "I wonder who will get injured first, the elcor or the hanar. Want to place bets on how this mess will end up?"

"I think my money is on an innocent bystander losing an eye." Garrus lifted his glass to take a sip of his whiskey. He wrapped his arm around Shepard and pulled her in closer. "With our luck though, one of them will miss, hit something vital in the walls of the station and the whole thing will just blow up. I can't imagine Omega is getting regular maintenance work done. Who knows, this might just be our last night alive together."

Shepard knew he was being facetious but she felt it was as good a reason as any to kiss him passionately. Garrus cradled the back of her head in his talons and massaged her scalp as he kissed her. He knew that was Shepard's weakness and he could feel the way she sighed ever so gently into their kiss.

"You...didn't actually think I was serious did you?" Garrus asked, slightly stunned by the intensity of her kiss.

"No, but after everything we've been through, if we die because a couple drunk aliens suck at darts, I'm at least going to go out on a proper kiss." Her green eyes were almost glowing with devilish determination and Garrus couldn't help but feel a slight shiver slither its way down his spine. No matter how many times she had given him that look over the years it still managed to affect him just as much as the first.

The two of them were wrapped in each other's embrace in the corner booth in Afterlife's lower level and they now found themselves giving their nearly undivided attention to the hanar who was now poised to take his first turn.

The hanar held the dart in the tentacle second from the left, took aim and hit a somewhat respectable 19 around the inner ring. One of the asari dancers applauded from the stage and waved at the hanar with a grin spreading across her face. It had been a slow night for her and she was grateful for the distraction. The hanar turned and waved to her before making his next throw.

"This is a promising start at the very least," Garrus said as the hanar finished throwing his two remaining darts.

"Just wait, we have a wasted elcor about to throw a rather sharp projectile." Shepard did sound genuinely nervous as she watched the elcor lumber into position. Surprisingly, grasping the tiny dart in the elcor's gigantic hands didn't seem to be as much of a problem as the growing crowd of curious onlookers would have originally believed. The real problem became apparent when the elcor lobbed the dart with his full strength at the wall. There was a crash as the dart board with the dart pierced the entire way through and the board, dart still intact clattered to the floor.

Before the two could scramble to clean up the mess, a familliar voice and an imposing purple asari peered over the balcony down to the scene below. "Do you ingrates mind not destroying my fucking club." Her arms were folded and her eyes were narrowed.

Shepard and Garrus exchanged a look and she said with a grimace, "Well shit. I think the only thing scarier than a couple drunk aliens with sharp objects is the wrath of Aria T'Loak herself."

"Yeah how about we get out of here before things start getting too crazy." Garrus downed the rest of his whiskey before sliding out of the booth to stand up.

"What's wrong Vakarian? You scared of one angry asari?" Shepard was teasing him but he didn't care. He helped her out of the booth and gripped her by the waist firmly and held her close.

"That's not an ordinary angry asari and you know it. Anyone with half a brain knows to steer clear when she's unhappy. That aside though...I wouldn't mind picking up where we left off after you kissed me like that." Garrus ran his thumbs over the slight curve of her hip bone and then dangerously lower before stopping himself.

Shepard gave him that look again and he nearly tore her clothes off right then and there. She knew just how weak he was to her wantonly lustful gaze and she used it to her advantage at every opportunity. Garrus took her by the arm and led her out of the bar and down a dark corridor of the dingy station. He pressed her up against a wall and growled in her ear sharply, "I know you know what that does to me."

"What what does to you, Garrus?" Her voice was saccarine as she pretended to be completely innocent. Her mockingly surprised look slowly faded into a look of abject hunger and Garrus pressed her against the wall harder than before.

"Don't play dumb with me, Jane," Garrus hissed in a barely audible whisper. "You know full well what you're doing." He snaked his tongue from the base of her collarbone, up her neck and then captured her lips in a rough kiss. Shepard's lips seemed to melt against his smooth turian mouth. He let his tongue dip between her lips and press against hers. Shepard's hands stroked the back of his neck, allowing her fingertips to run along the leathery skin around his plates.

Garrus let out a subvocal whine that Shepard was just barely able to pick up on. She knew exactly how Garrus liked to be touched and even though he had her pinned to the wall, she knew she still had him at her mercy. She traced lithe fingertips around his mandibles and down his neck. She broke off their kiss and looked deep into his blue eyes as she continued toying with the sensitive ridges on his neck.

"I don't give a damn where you take me, as long as it's got you, a bed, and some very strong sound proofing in the walls," Shepard ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Garrus responded in a snarky tone. "Any other orders for me, Commander?"

"Not yet, but there certainly will be later."


End file.
